The Guardians of Velik
by Sengi
Summary: Mercenaries of diferent places meet under a single flag, what shall the outcome be for the mercenaries who cross path on this guild?


**Prologue: The tip of the Blade**

It was a dark, rainy night. Few people dared to go out in this weather or time of the night. Most of the people in the city of Velika were either asleep or in the comfort of their homes, maybe near a fire, maybe in their room…

Few, that is, except for one; a castanic woman walked from the cold, rainy streets into Velika's Consul Office. She wore white leather clothes (The federation's standard issue uniform) and two white, plain blades in her back. The rainwater didn't really bother her, for she was decided on what was going to happen that night.

Once inside the offices, a greeter saluted her "Welcome to Velika's Consul Offices, what can I do for you?" he said in a tone that hinted that he was tired of repeating the line to every visitor.

"I'm here to speak to the guild manager" she replied to the man

"Sure, please wait here for a moment" the man pointed to a chair in the corner of the room "I'll go see if he's taking on any appointments" he bowed to the women and walked into a door to the left of the room, closing it afterwards.

The woman took the time to glance around: there was nobody else there except a few elves working on some papers and another woman on a desk, writing something. The room itself was like a very organized, big office. The walls were red with a few, golden-looking decorations that set the tone of a high-importance place.

"Excuse me" the voice came from the door at the left of the room "You can come in, Madam" it was the greeter that talked to the woman earlier.

The woman standed up from the chair and walked to the door, a few of the workers stopped to look at her, muttering something to each other.

Once past the door, the castanic found herself inside of a smaller office, suited for 3 persons at most. There was an old-looking human in the middle desk, who signaled towards her and waved his hand, indicating her to come closer

"Good evening" she says as she sits down, her short hair barely managing to cover one of her eyes.

"What is it that you want" he replied, ignoring the politeness in her words. She sighed…

"Straight to the point, no? Well, I came here tonight to form a mercenary guild" Upon hearing this, the man seemed somehow a bit angered

"Madam, right now it's very late, most of us are finishing up our work, and others are pretty much gone for the day. You come to me at this point of the night just to ask me to form a guild?" he exhales, frustrated

"That's your job, isn't it?" she glared at him "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Insolent woman..." the man muttered in a hushed tone, apparently she didn't hear it "Very well… What shall the guild's name be?" he asked in a hurried and slightly bothered tone

"The Guardians of Velik" she replied quickly.

The man eyed her for a moment "Name?"

"Whiteblade" she said

The office worker then called an Aman that was close by and asked him to bring forth the signing sheet, a few moments later the large Amani returned with a large book. The man opened the book around the middle, it was full of signatures, he then went page to page until he found the part where there were no more signatures. "Sign here" he told her, pointing at the bottom of a page.

Whiteblade did as told and signed the page, once she finished her signature the man eyed it quickly and closed the book "Very well, 'Madam Whiteblade'" he said sarcastically "The guardians of Velik are now officially a guild…"

Whiteblade smiled and was ready to walk away…

"Pardon my asking, but why make a guild at this point in time?" A young man that was close by asked her innocently

"I have expectations to meet… Someone dear to me wanted me to be a hero, and I know I can't do that alone" she replied

The young man nodded softly as they both parted ways.

Whiteblade had finally created the guild that she wanted to create, little did she know that it was the spark that would soon spread a wildfire of journeys and meetings.


End file.
